


Make You Trust In Me

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Episode 4 spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ridding, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Secrets, Sweet Kisses, Theo being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo convinces the new chimera to go after Stiles. Not because he wants to hurt him, but because he wants to save the human so he can earn his trust.</p><p>Continuing the Trust is earned series. </p><p>***SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 4***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that I called Theo on his shit from episode one?  
> But I'm falling in love with this pairing.

“If you really want to hurt him, go after the one he loves.” Theo said into the new chimera’s ear, grinning. “Go after Stiles.” Now Theo didn’t want Stiles hurt, and there was no way Theo was going to let it happen. He just needed Stiles in a situation where he could save the boy and fully earn his trust.

 

Theo knew he had a bit already after saving Lydia. Stiles had sucked his dick in the hospital closet to show that. The memory had Theo grinning even more as he pulled away from the angry, ready to kill boy strapped to the table.

  


Stiles was at his baby, lifting her hood and fanning out smoke. She had broken down again and Stiles was being to wonder if it really was time to get a new jeep. Break up the gang. Shaking his head he started adding more duct tape, keeping his car together when he heard something around him, causing him to stop and look up.

 

Years of dealing with the supernatural taught him that what could be a bunny going into a bush, probably wasn’t a bunny at all. When he didn’t see anyone around he went back to his jeep. Not a moment later he was screaming, someone grabbing his shoulder, an intense pain running through his body. It felt like he was on fire, being burned from the inside out.

 

“Stiles!” Yelled a voice that seemed to far away. He was suddenly out of the arm that way holding onto him and causing pain, straight into the arms of someone else, strong arms and firm chest, growl rumbling from it. “Theo…” Stiles whispered, before passing out.

 

When Stiles woke up everything hurt. He felt like he’d been hit by a truck, but he noticed that he was also in his bed. “Wha?” He groaned, sitting up.

 

“I wouldn’t move too much just yet.” Theo said, coming into view.

 

“Theo? What happened?” He asked, touching his head.

 

“Someone attacked you at your jeep.” Theo said, running a hand though Stiles’ hair . “I’m glad I happened to be running by when I heard you scream.”

 

Stiles groaned, closing his eyes. “What did it?”

 

“Not sure. Never seen it before.” Theo said.

 

“Great.” He grumbled. “Help me up.”

 

“You shouldn’t move.” Theo said.

 

“Yeah well, I want to sit up.” He said.

 

Theo sighed and moved a hand under Stiles’s back and held his hand, pulling him up.

 

Stiles groaned, leaning against him. “I should have taken Peter up on his offer.” He huffed.

 

“What?” Theo asked.

 

Stiles sighed. “Peter Hale...He was an alpha at one point and offered the bite.”

 

“You want it now though?” He asked.

 

“No.” Stiles sighed. “But it beats always being weak and defenseless.”

 

“You aren’t either of those.” Theo said.

 

“Really? Because I had to be saved by you twice today.” Stiles said. “I’ve been possessed by a demon! I can’t do anything.”

 

Theo sighed and cupped Stiles’ cheek. “You seriously don’t need to change.” He said, kissing his head. “You’re perfect just the way you are. All pale skin and freckles.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. It amazed him how Theo knew exactly what to say to him. Stiles swallowed and leaned up giving him a gentle kiss. “You’re always there when I need you lately.”

 

Theo smiled, kissing him back. “Because you’re important to me.” He said, actually meaning it. “I want to keep you safe and show that you can trust in me to help.”

 

Stiles blushed and hugged him, pressing his face into Theo’s neck. “God, why can’t you be an alpha?”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Theo asked, rubbing his back.

 

“.....”

 

“Stiles, answer me.” Theo said, rubbing the nape on the boys neck. “Why do you wish I was an alpha?”

 

“Because you could turn me.” Stiles whispered, knowing Theo could hear him.

 

“Me? I thought you’d want Scott to if anyone.” He said, confused.

 

Stiles huffed, pinching his side. “You idiot. I’m saying I trust you enough to turn me.”

  


Theo’s eyes widened, understanding and smiled, laughing over the pinch and pulled back, cupping Stiles’ cheeks. “You just said you trust me.” He grinned, kissing him.

 

Stiles huffed into the kiss, closing his eyes. “Don’t ruin the moment.” He said, biting at Theo’s lips.

 

Theo chuckled, kissing him deeper. “Never.” He said between kissing him.

 

Stiles wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes.

 

Theo groaned and, pulled Stiles into his lap and laid them down. “I wouldn’t change you though.” He said, kissing his neck.

 

“W- why?” Stiles shivered.

 

“Because you’re perfect the way you are. I already told you that.” He said, lifting Stiles’ shirt up.

 

Stiles bit his lip,  whimpering quietly.

 

Theo kissed up his stomach, pulling the other boy’s shirt off. “Everything about you is perfect.” He whispered, kissing over Stiles’ chest and up his neck.

 

Stiles moaned, leaning his head back, swallowing thickly.

 

“absolutely perfect.” He said, cupping Stiles’ cheek and kissing him.

 

Stiles whimpered into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his as he kissed him back. “Fuck me.” He whispered.

 

“Gladly.” Theo hummed, working Stiles’ pants off

 

He grinned, lifting his hips to help get his pants off. “You should be naked too.” Stiles said.

 

Theo smiled at him and kissed his hip. “I suppose you’re right.” He said, standing up and slowly taking his shirt off.

 

Stiles hummed. “I love how defined your muscles are.” He said.

 

“I know.” Theo winked, taking off his pants and boxers, climbing onto the bed. “Lube.”

 

Stiles kissed him and got it out of his bedside drawer, handing it over.

 

“Spread your legs.” He said, popping the cap.

 

“And you were just being so romantic.” Stiles teased.

 

Theo grinned at him, wetting his fingers.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, opening his legs and holding them apart with his hands.

 

Theo traced around the hole with his fingers, getting it wet before pressing one inside. They’d done this almost every night and by now getting one finger in was easy. Two was a little more work but Theo didn’t mind. He slowly worked him open, kissing over the human’s stomach and occasionally scraping his teeth. All while Stiles was moaning, lost in pleasure.

 

“Another finger.” Stiles whimpered.

 

Theo did as requested, slipping in a second finger and thrusting them both in. He was careful not to touch his prostate because he wanted to take his time. For some reason the quick fucks that Theo normally enjoyed; wasn’t what he wanted.

 

After a while stiles bucked his hips, wanting another finger.

 

“Use your words.” Theo said.

 

“Use a third you fucker.” He moaned.

 

Theo laughed, kissing him and slipped in a third, twisting them.

 

“Fuck.” Stiles moaned, arching his back. “Theo.” He whined.

 

“I know. Soon.” He said, kissing him. Soon actually meant now because Theo was removing his fingers and coating his cock in lube, pressing into the boy under him.

 

Stiles gasped, moaning at every inch and wrapped his legs around him.

 

Theo kissed him, Slowly rocking on the bed.

 

Stiles groaned, breaking the kiss. “You never kiss me this much.” He said, rolling his hips, trying to get Theo to go faster.

 

“I like kissing you.” He said, keeping the same pace, rubbing Stiles’ side.

 

Stiles whined, leaning his head back. “Theo, please, please move, fuck me like you always do.”

 

“I want to take my time.”

 

“Another time.” Stiles panted. “Just please, please fuck me. I’ll even let you stay and cuddle after.” He begged.

 

Theo chuckled and kissed him. “Deal.” He said, holding the boys hips and thrusting into him hard and fast.

 

“Yes.” Stiles moaned, arching his back. “Fuck, yeah. So fucking good Theo.”

 

Theo groaned, pressing his nose into his neck and growled softly. Stiles smelled like his and he loved it.  “You smell like mine.” He groaned.

 

Stiles gasped and tightened around Theo’s cock. “What?” He breathed.

 

Theo squeezed his thigh, fucking into him faster. “My scent is all over you and I love it.”

 

Stiles moaned and bit his lip and pushed on Theo’s shoulders, moving with it, trying to roll them over.

 

Theo moved so that he was on his back and Stiles was on top. “You feel up to it?” He asked.

 

Stiles nodded, putting his hands on Theo’s chest. “Yeah. I want to thank you for today.” He said, rolling his hips.

 

Theo grinned up at him. “Really?”

 

Stiles nodded, kissing him and started moving. “Love your cock, so big and goes so deep.” He panted.

 

Theo cursed, squeezing Stiles’ hips. “God Stiles.”

 

Stiles panted, starting to bounce on the betas cock, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room along with their moans.

 

Theo moaned, watching Stiles bounce on his cock. “So damn perfect Stiles I swear.” He panted, ball’s getting tight. “Fuck, Stiles.”

 

Stiles whined, moving faster, making sure to spear his prostate with each movement. “Fuck, fuck I’m gonna cum.” He whined.

 

“Cum for me Stiles.” He said.

 

Stiles whined and came over Theo’s chest, clenching tight around him.

 

Theo gasped, spilling into him, holding his hips tight.

 

Stiles panted, moaning at the feeling of Theo’s cum in him and collapsed.

 

Theo wrapped his arms around him, kissing his head. “You’re amazing.” He whispered.

 

Stiles hummed, nuzzling him. “Yeah.”

 

“I mean it Stiles.” Theo said. “You really are amazing.”

 

Stiles grinned into his shoulder, hugging him. “Thank you.”

 

Theo kissed his head and moved them onto their side, tangling their legs together.

 

Stiles smiled at him softly. “I’m starting to like you.”

  
Theo grinned. “Is that so?” _I’m falling for you._


End file.
